1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to carriers, especially to a carrier for a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, hard disk drives (HDDs) are simply mounted into a computer. This mounting means can be complex, difficult, and substantially wastes time. Also, some HDDs are mounted to a computer using a disk drive tray. When employing different forms of HDDs in one computer, the different HDDs must be mounted to the computer with different sized disk trays.